SOAP
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: "Il était fatigué ... Fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué de devoir jouer les bons garçons, le respectable Théon Greyjoy, héritier de l'entreprise Greyjoy's Company. Il était comme né dans le mauvais corps, mauvaise famille, mauvaise époque." [MxM] [OS] [AU] Thramsay/Throbb/ThéonxJon


_**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voilà, j'attaque ma seconde fanfic game of thrones et heu ... Ben ... Enjoy ... ?**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : I will wash your mouth out with soap, Reek.**

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Théon se demanda alors qu'il était assit sur un canapé en plein milieu d'une fête d'adolescents, la tête renversée en arrière. Il fixait le plafond blanc parfois strié par les lumières vertes, roses, jaunes, des projecteurs. Les pupilles de Théon étaient dilatées comme deux billes noires, il avait consommé assez de substance illicite pour assommer un homme plus imposant que lui mais ça n'avait pas l'air de faire grand effet sur lui, il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines au rythme de la musique qui tonnait dans toute la maison avec toutes ces personnes autour qui dansaient comme si leurs corps n'étaient plus synchronisés.

Il passa le joint qu'il tenait entre ses doigts à son voisin de gauche, _Jon Snow_ et attendit qu'il tire deux, trois fois, avant de le lui reprendre.

"Wow, Greyjoy ..." Murmura Jon en soufflant la fumé blanche de ses poumons. "C'est de la bonne... Hey dis ... Tu vas toucher où...?"  
"Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, Snow." Murmura le plus vieux des deux en retour, un sourire scotché aux coins des lèvres. "Et tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir, si _Robb_ sait que tu es là, tu vas avoir des ennuis."  
"C'est pas... sympa." Rétorqua l'autre avec une fausse moue. "Et Robb ne sait pas où je suis. Il ne mettrait jamais les pieds chez _Renly_ et puis, casses pas l'ambiance."  
Théon eut un petit rire et se raprocha ensuite de son ami puis le rouquin déposa sa main sur le genou du noiraud et souffla doucement au creux de son oreille. "Tu me fais confiance?"  
"Pour ...?" Demanda Snow en haussant un sourcil malgré son air éméché.

Le rouquin ne lui donna pas plus d'informations. Ils étaient 'amis' de longues dates avec une liaison plutôt complexe, alors Jon n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il était de la famille. _J'étais,_ pensa amèrement Théon qui approcha son visage suffisamment près de ce dernier pour y sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres.

Le rouquin engloba alors une partie de la bouche du noiraud avec ses mains et Jon comprit assez vite. Il le laissa faire docilement en entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres alors que son homologue soufflait la fumé du joint. Fumé que Jon fit descendre dans ses poumons puis qu'il recracha doucement. Théon eut un autre petit rire lorsqu'il vit l'autre s'affaler sur le sofa, visiblement étant monté un peu trop haut.

"Ça va, Snow?" S'enquit Théon en tapotant légèrement son genou.  
"Oua...Ouais...C'est monté directement au cerveau, ah, ah...Putain Théon."  
Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre. Jon ne disait son nom que très rarement. "Je peux te ramener maintenant si tu veux, ça me gène pas."

Jon accepta la proposition de son ami et se leva un peu maladroitement, titubant entre les personnes, il manqua même de tomber mais Théon était prévoyant malgré son état à lui aussi et il le rattrapa juste à temps qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne sur un vase qui semblait être ... Coûteux.

Jon Snow riait.

Dehors, le froid les rattrapa mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Théon entendit Jon murmurer un : " _Ça fait un bien fou ..._ " L'ambiance suffocante de la maison de Renly était presque toxique. La musique était tellement forte qu'il pouvait l'entendre même après avoir fait quarante mètres pour atteindre sa voiture garée sur le parking.

Le noiraud n'eut aucun mal à monter dans le véhicule, mais Théon soupira avec un air moqueur face aux tentatives pathétiques de Jon qui essayait de s'attacher, en vain. Le rouquin réussit cette prouesse en un seul essai. Une fois attaché, Jon tourna la radio sur **ON** et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du siège, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

"Oh ! C'est ma chanson !" S'excita d'un coup Snow qui se mit à pousser aussitôt la chansonnette.

 _Mon dieu, c'qu'il peut être con quand même_ , pensa Théon avec amusement alors qu'il baissait un peu le volume puis il alluma le véhicule afin qu'il puisse ramener le jeune Snow chez lui, chez les _Stark_.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à vingt minutes de leur destination quand Jon lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Théon s'exécuta, inquiet, _peut-être qu'il a envie de vomir_ ? Mais Jon avait autre chose en tête.

"Théon, tu sais..." Commença Snow en le regardant d'une façon assez déconcertante mais Greyjoy garda son sang froid. "Tu me manques. Et, pas qu'à moi. Robb aussi. Tu _nous_ manques."  
"Vous me manquez aussi, gamin. Mais Mrs. Stark est ..."  
"Formelle, je sais,"coupa Jon qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. "Elle n'arrête pas de nous saouler, répétant chaque jours comme un mantra que tu es une mauvaise influence, qu'il faut se tenir loin de toi, que tu vas ruiner nos vies." Jon fronça les sourcils puis se corrigea. "Non, la vie de Robb, surtout. Tu sais comment elle est avec moi."

C'était dure à entendre même si Théon s'était dit que, ce n'était pas si grave, au fond il n'avait jamais été un Stark, mais un Greyjoy, il avait toujours été comme un parasite dans cette maison. Le regard froid de Catelyn le lui rappelait constamment. Son père était un ami de longue date de Nedd Stark, alors à sa mort, il avait juré de garder son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa majorité. Il avait grandit avec les Stark, eut le même enseignement, le même toit, alors _pourquoi_ était-il devenu comme _ça_ ? Catelyn avait déjà menacé de mettre Théon à la porte si il n'arrivait pas à combattre ses addictions, mais, la fin, vous la connaissez.

"Ça aussi, ça m'a manqué." Murmura plus suavement le noiraud en faisant glisser sa main sur l'entre-jambes de son voisin, pourléchant ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit Théon se raidir sous sa main. "Ce qu'on faisait tout les trois, avec Robb."  
"Jon." Le coupa l'autre. "Jon, sil te plait. C'est du passé tout ça ... On peut pas ... On peut plus, d'accord ? Cat a dit que je devais me tenir loin de vous maintenant."  
Jon secoua la tête et se détacha brusquement avant de venir s'asseoir sur les jambes de Théon, repoussant le siège en arrière avec précipitation pour l'allonger et ne laisser au rouquin aucune chance d'échappatoire. "J'ai tenté d'oublier, tu sais ? La façon que tu avais de me faire taire quand je devenais trop bruyant, tu sais ? Tu posais ta main sur ma bouche alors que tu t'enfonçais en moi, centimètres par centimètres. Je me souviens du sons de ton souffle, du sons de ta peau contre la mienne."

Théon déglutit péniblement. Il tenta de pousser Jon et le ramener à la raison mais le poids mort qu'il était ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Ce gamin n'avait que dix-sept ans bon sang et il lui faisait tourner la tête comme une collégienne, il lui faisait perdre ses moyens si facilement. Théon ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas dire que perdre Jon était comme perdre un objet sans valeur dans le sable d'une plage, quelque chose d'anodin, il était terrifié à cette idée.

Il était comme un frère pour lui, peut-être même plus que ça.

"Alors ne me dis pas que c'est du passé à cause de Catelyn. Je sais que tu en as envie aussi." Poursuivit Snow en embrassant Théon d'abord timidement puis en ne ressentant aucune résistance de la part de son ami, il intensifia son geste.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux en n'ayant plus l'envie de combattre Jon, la chaleur du plus jeune envahissait rapidement son espace vitale comme un virus. Les lèvres de Jon contres les siennes devinrent plus avides et Théon de son coté balaya de son esprit toutes les raisons du monde d'empêcher son amant d'aller plus loin. Il en avait envie. C'était égoïste de profiter de lui ainsi, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Cette nuit, pendant ce court instant à deux, dans cette voiture garée en plein milieu de nulle part là où l'obscurité dominait tout le reste, Théon pourrait oublier un instant toutes les choses déplaisantes qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer. Il pouvait oublier le regard haineux de Catelyn, le sourire triste de Robb.

Sa main vint glisser lentement dans les boucles noires de Jon, serrant doucement les racines lorsqu'il sentit l'autre déboucler sa ceinture puis ouvrir son pantalon avant d'y faire glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Il le sentit serrer sa main sur sa verge, chercher un moyen d'animer le désir chez Théon et c'était plutôt une réussite car le rouquin soupira une première fois, remuant doucement sous les doigts délicats de son amant.

"Ça va aller Théon ..." Souffla doucement Jon au creux de son oreille. "Tout va s'arranger."

Théon aimerait le croire, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le plus important. Avec la main de Jon dans son pantalon, Greyjoy n'avait envie de penser qu'au plaisir qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Il inclina doucement la tête sur le coté afin d'avoir accès au cou de Jon et doucement, il y déposa plusieurs baisers avant que ses lèvres ne se fassent remplacer par sa langue qu'il fit glisser lentement jusqu'à l'oreille de Snow qui en frémit doucement contre lui.

Les fenêtres se recouvrirent lentement d'une buée opaque, uniquement marquée par une empreinte de main. La petite ruelle silencieuse à lermur arrivé ne l'était plus, perturbée par des soupire audibles même en dehors du véhicule.

Théon allait le regretter, mais il s'en fichait, pour l'instant.

 **[...]**

La nuit était loin d'être finie pour Théon. Après avoir raccompagné Jon chez lui, il retourna à son point de départ pour 'travailler'. Quel genre de dealer était-il si il ne ravitaillait pas la fête ? Après quelques verres, quelques pilules, Théon était de nouveau dans son élément, dansant lentement dans cet environnement qui avait causé sa perte. Les couleurs l'hypnotisaient, le sons des basses l'enivraient. Il était comme un poison dans l'eau, mais bientôt ce poisson devrait rentrer chez lui pour affronter plus fort que lui.

 **[...]**

Théon rentra dans son appartement sous les coups de quatre heures du matin. Son domicile était plongé dans le noir mais le rouquin le connaissait par cœur. Il pouvait se rendre d'une pièce à l'autre sans risquer de heurter un meuble. Mais la lumière d'une lampe s'alluma et là, assis sur son canapé, il croisa le regard bleu glacée de son cauchemar.

"Tu devais rentrer plus tôt, j'me trompe ?" Demanda froidement l'autre les jambes croisées, nonchalamment assis sur le canapé. "Tu étais avec ce Jon Snow, j'peux savoir pourquoi ?"  
Théon baissa les yeux, fixant ses pieds. Il déglutit péniblement en balbutia un : "Je l'ai ... Ramené chez lui."  
"Pardon, Reek. Mais je ne t'ai pas entendu." L'autre se leva du canapé et s'approcha silencieusement de lui comme une panthère aux pattes de velours mais le coup qu'il se reçu en plein visage n'était pas des plus doux. "Tu as quitté ton lieux de travail pour _ça_ ?"  
"Mais j'ai l'argent !" Tenta de se justifier Théon. "J'ai tout vendu Ramsay !"  
"Fermes là, Reek. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses." Menaça Ramsay en attrapant son menton douloureusement pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. "Avec les autres, tu peux jouer le rôle de Théon Greyjoy, mais ici, tu n'es que Reek. Mon parfait petit toutou ... C'est bien clair ?"  
"Oui ..."  
"Oui, qui ?"  
"Oui, _maître_."  
Ramsay sembla satisfait et le relâcha avant de lui donner trois petites tapes sur la joue. "C'est un bon chien que j'ai là, n'est-ce pas Reek? Maintenant, vas te laver, tu ne rentres pas dans mon lit comme ça." _Mon lit_ , rectifia Théon en son fort intérieur.

Théon hocha doucement la tête, sachant pertinemment que son maître ne voudrait plus entendre sa voix de la soirée alors il ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre sa chambre, prendre ses habits et finir dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla assez vite et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et, en attendant que l'eau monte, il se dressa devant le miroir, affrontant son reflet. Plusieurs personnes proches de lui avait mentionné le fait que Théon avait l'air malheureux. Il était pâle comme la mort, des cernes en dessous de ses yeux fatigués. Ses cheveux avaient même perdu de leurs éclats.

 _Tout va bien, tout va s'arranger si tu t'endors, Théon_ , chuchota Reek.

Il ignora la voix dans sa tête. Les yeux bleus de Théon se déposèrent doucement sur les marques rouges sur son menton causées par les doigts de Ramsay, puis il toucha du bout de ses doigts l'hématome naissant sur sa joue. _Ce n'est qu'un bleu de plus parmi tant d'autres_ , pensa Théon. Son corps ressemblait à un puzzle qui jouait entre cicatrices et marques de brûlures.

 _Tu vois, si tu me laissais m'occuper de tout ça, tu ne souffrirais pas, Théon_ , continua Reek.

En fixant son reflet droit dans les yeux, le rouquin ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il n'était plus tout à fait le même.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" Lui chuchota une voix dans son dos.  
"Reek." Répondit ce dernier sans flancher. "Je m'appelle Reek."  
"Excellent, maintenant ... Que dirais-tu d'un bain ?" Continua la voix grave derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de mains se déposent sur chacune de ses épaules. Chaudes, rassurantes.

Reek hocha doucement la tête et tout en fixant le sol, il se dirigea vers la baignoire, stoppant l'eau qui coulait du robinet avant de glisser prudemment contre la céramique froide. Assit au fond de la baignoire, Reek étendu ses jambes doucement sous le regard insistant de Ramsay. Le grand brun se rapprocha de lui et s'abaissa à sa hauteur, remontant ses manches juste au dessus de ses coudes pour plonger ses bras dans l'eau de façon distraite.

"Dis moi, Reek. Que s'est-il passé avec ce Jon ?"

 _Ne lui dis pas_ , souffla Théon.  
 _Mais si on ne dit rien, on va avoir plus mal. Tu n'es qu'un idiot_ , rétorqua Reek.

"Je l'ai ramené chez lui ... C'est .. C'est tout ..."  
"Ne me mens pas, Reek." Maugréa d'un ton mauvais le plus âgé en l'attrapant par les cheveux. "Cette marque sur ton cou, ce n'est pas de moi. Tu devrais me dire la vérité parce que je sais quand tu mens. Tu crois que je suis stupide comme toi ?"  
"N-Non ! R-Reek est stupide ! Reek rime avec Freak ..."  
"Craches le morceau." Le coupa l'autre.  
"J'ai ... J'ai couché avec Jon Snow ..." Reek se senti si vulnérable, si pathétique.  
La pression sur ses cheveux s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un peu trop douloureuse même pour lui. "Tu l'as embrassé?"  
"O-Oui ..."

Le regard du noiraud s'affina comme une lame de couteau alors que son visage s'assombrissait. Il allait lui faire payer ça. Reek savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit au contacte humain autre que lui. Il appartenait corps et âme à son tyran, il était sa propriété, son jouet, son animale de compagnie qu'il gardait jalousement des autres. Il l'avait brisé pour mieux le reconstruire. Il était sa chose. Il avait sincèrement pensé qu'il n'ait jamais eut vent de cette petite aventure avec Snow, mais hélas, _Ramsay était au courant de tout_.

"Je ne te suffis pas, Reek ?" Siffla le noiraud en tirant sur la tignasse de Théon pour qu'il se lève. "Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'agir comme une pute, mh ?"

 _Tu es un imbécile Théon... Laisse moi prendre ta place !_  
 _Non. Je suis fatigué d'être prudent, de surveiller chaque pas que je fais ... Pourquoi il faut toujours que je renverse tout ?_

Théon ouvrit les yeux et attrapa la main de Ramsay dans ses cheveux. L'autre eut l'air surpris de voir une once de résistance de la part de son animale mais il avait l'air également furieux contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste, Reek?"  
"Parce que ... Parce que le faire avec Jon, c'était bon." Commença le rouquin sur le même ton que Ramsay. "C'était si bon que j'en ai pleuré. C'est ça qui te fais chier ? Que je prenne mon pied avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? On est même pas un couple. On est rien ! J'ai aucun compte à te rendre !"  
"Uh-oh ..." Se mit à siffler Ramsay, faussement impressionné par l'audace de son homologue avant de lui asséner un coup sec dans l'estomac afin de punir son insolence. "Sauf que ... Sans moi, tu n'es rien, Reek. Maintenant ..." Tout en faisant asseoir le plus jeune de nouveau dans la baignoire, il attrapa un gel douche qu'il dé-bouchonna et grimpa dans la baignoire, coinçant Théon par les hanches sur lesquelles il s'assit de tout son poids. L'eau gicla dans tout les sens, mouillant le sol et le tapis de bain mais Ramsay n'en avait que faire de ce détail. "Je vais nettoyer ta bouche avec du savon, Reek."

Le yeux du rouquin se dilatèrent à cause de la peur et il comprit trop tard qu'il n'aurait jamais dut ouvrir la bouche, jamais dut défier Ramsay Bolton, l'incarnation même du sadisme. Le sourire carnassier de l'autre fut la dernière chose que Théon aperçut lorsque Reek reprit le contrôle.

La main épaisse de Ramsay sur sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, il le tenait fermement, la tête du gel douche pointée vers le bas alors que le liquide épais s'écoulait doucement sur son visage par grosses gouttes puis Ramsay aligna la ligne et pressa la bouteille. Reek toussa lorsque le gel pénétra sa bouche et glissa dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Le gout était horrible. Il avait envie de vomir. Il le supplia d'arrêter mais ça ne fit que faire enrager le noiraud qui lui maintenu la mâchoire ouverte.

"Avales, Reek." Le commanda Ramsay avant d'ajouter : "Avales ça comme si c'était la meilleur chose qui soit, et remercie moi ensuite."

Consommer ce gel était inconcevable, mais c'était mieux d'obéir, ça pouvait être tellement pire... Alors Reek se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir et fit lentement descendre deux grosses gorgées de gel dans son estomac, mais c'était trop. Il toussa plusieurs fois, de la mousse s'écoulant de sa bouche comme s'il n'était qu'un chien de rue ayant attrapé la rage. Des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues.

Il était fatigué ... Fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué d'être utilisé depuis qu'il avait prit son premier souffle dans une maternité. Fatigué de devoir jouer les bons garçons, le respectable Théon Greyjoy, héritier de l'entreprise _Greyjoy's Company._ Fatigué de cette vie sans queue ni tête. Il n'y avait rien ici bas qui le rendrait heureux. Il était comme né dans le mauvais corps, mauvaise famille, mauvaise époque.

Une claque sur sa joue le ramena au présent. "Rinces toi, tu es répugnant. Et, on dit quoi ?"  
"M...Merci..."  
Ramsay se leva et sorti de la baignoire, attrapant une serviette pour essuyer ses jambes puis il enleva son caleçon trempé qu'il jeta dans la panière de linges-sales."Ne traînes pas, la nuit n'est pas finit pour toi."

Greyjoy se retrouva seul dans la salle de bain, encore sous le choc. Il déboucha la baignoire avec sa main tremblante, et alluma l'eau de l'autre. Sa gorge le brûlait atrocement. Son estomac n'avait pas l'air en si bon état aussi. Il avait peur de boire, de peur qu'une réaction bizarre ne se produise dans son corps, comme une montée de mousse. Mais ça n'arrivait que dans les films n'est-ce pas ? Alors il ne fit que garder l'eau dans sa bouche pour la nettoyer, tenter d'enlever ce gout affreux sur sa langue, en vain. En sortant de la baignoire, il attrapa une serviette qu'il noua à sa taille puis une autre plus petite qu'il utilisa pour sécher ses cheveux.

Il était conscient qu'il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas énerver Ramsay devantage, alors il fit au mieux tout de même pour ne pas revenir complètement trempé.

Il regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Théon ?

Reek ?

Qui es-tu ?

Le rouquin enfila son caleçon et son haut en vitesse avant que ses yeux ne le fasse fixer un objet sur le lavabo. En temps normale, il n'aurait jamais eut cette idée folle mais étrangement ... Elle semblait l'attirer. Il attrapa le rasseoir et envisagea l'espace de quelques secondes, ces lames glissant le long de son bras. Il suffisait juste d'un instant et toute sa peine s'en irait. Il serait libre de tout ça. Sa main se serra doucement de plus en plus fort sur l'objet avant que la voix de Ramsay ne l'interpelle de la chambre, le faisant presque sursauter.

"Reek ! Dépêches toi !"

Reek ne répondit pas et ramassa rapidement le rasseoir qu'il avait fait tomber puis quitta la salle de bain en vitesse. Lorsqu'il rejoint la chambre, la peur au ventre, il aperçut la forme assise de Ramsay au fond du lit. Il l'attendait, nu, sa main entre ses jambes. Oh, Reek savait pertinemment ce que l'autre avait l'intention de lui faire. Il voulait lui faire ravaler ses mots. Lui montrer qu'il serait le seul à le dominer de cette façon désormais.

"Viens ici, Reek." Lui ordonna le noiraud et l'autre s'exécuta, grimpant sur le lit avant de finir par chevaucher les hanches de son tyran. "Jon Snow, ce gosse de riche baiserait mieux que moi, mh?"  
"N-Non ..." Mentis Reek mais une claque sur sa hanche le força à se rectifier. " I-Il est ... Il est plus attentif à ce que je demande ..."  
"Hm ..." Ramsay hocha la tête, comme si il comprenait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se moquait bien de l'avis de Théon et l'attrapa par la gorge, chuchotant froidement à son intention : "J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux, Reek."

L'échine de Théon s'hérissa. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait et il ne pouvait pas en échapper.

"Mais puisque je suis un gentil maître je vais te donner ta récompense pour avoir vendu tout ce que je t'avais donné ..."  
" N-Non ... Reek ... Reek mérite de se faire punir ..." Répondit l'autre paniqué. Ramsay n'était pas capable de faire preuve de gentillesse. C'était forcement un mensonge.  
"Fermes là ou je t'arrache la langue." Le menaça-t'il avant de poursuivre. "Je vais te laisser faire tout le travail ce soir. Tu vas prendre du plaisir, oublier ce Snow." La main de Ramsay remonta lentement le long de la joue du rouquin, caressant sa peau tendrement." Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi mon bon Reek ?"

Théon hocha doucement la tête contre la main de Ramsay mais Reek savait que ne pas répondre de vive voix pouvait énerver le lunatique alors il se corrigea bien avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire une remarque.

"O-Oui..."  
"Bien ..." Répondit Ramsay, un sourire mauvais sur le visage qui découvrait ses canines pointues. "Déshabilles-toi."

Le rouquin s'exécuta aussitôt et lorsque ses habits furent au sol, il put sentir les mains de Ramsay parcourir son corps. Il l'entendit soupirer. Théon savait qu'il était entrain de tracer sous ses doigts chaque cicatrices qu'il avait fait à Théon. Comme un aveugle qui lisait du braille. Son dos, ses omoplates, ses cottes, aucune parcelle de peau n'avait été epargné.

Théon le laissa faire, de son coté, il s'occupa de son propre cas et humidifia ses doigts pour se préparer. Mais Ramsay n'était plus dans le jeu déjà. Il poussa le plus jeune sur le dos avant de le faire rouler sur son ventre sans ménagement.

Théon hurla à pleins poumons dans la couette. Ramsay était entré si sauvagement en lui.

"R-Ramsay! Tu .. Tu a-AH!" Sanglota Théon la vision brouillée par ses larmes.  
"Quoi, j'ai dis que j'allais te laisser tranquillement prendre ton pied avec moi ?" Répondit l'autre avec sarcasme alors qu'il reculait pour mieux avancer, arrachant une plainte déchirante au plus jeune. "Non, non ... J'ai mentis." Avoua-t'il avec un rire mauvais. "Je vais te baiser, Reek. Te baiser si fort jusqu'à ce que j'entende tes hanches se disloquer."

Avec Snow, la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti avait été un délice des plus agréables. Mais ici, c'était comme une brûlure au troisième degrés. Il aurait dut se douter que jamais Ramsay lui donnerait ce qu'il voudrait. Même si il tentait de fuir, il ne pouvait pas échapper à ce monstre. Il était tombé dans son piège.

Ça avait commencé dans une fête, un sourire, quelques mots, il en avait fallut de peu pour que Théon tombe à genoux devant lui à l'abri des regards. Puis la drogue s'invita, Ramsay l'avait rendu accroc au point qu'il ne puisse plus s'en passer. Une petite dose pour commencer qui se changea rapidement en consommation de masse, augmentant la dose à chaque fins de mois. Puis il avait commencé à travailler pour lui, au début pour le 'rembourser' mais rapidement, Théon comprit que ces 'faveurs' n'étaient qu'un stratagème pour refermer l'étau autour de lui. Tout avait un prix. Il l'avait eut.

Quand Ramsay se retira pour de bon et s'affala sur le lit, Théon ne bougea pas. Il souffrait trop. Son corps entier était raidit par la douleur. Probablement qu'il devait saigner et, heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le noir. La vue du sang excitait Ramsay comme un animale sauvage. Il sentait parfaitement le fluide s'écouler entre ses cuisses.

Il le détruisait, mais Reek ... Reek comparé à Théon se sentait aimé. Alors lorsque Ramsay tapota la place à coté de lui, Théon vint s'allonger tout près de lui, dos à lui, alors que l'autre le prenait dans ses bras, soupirant contre son cou comme un bien heureux.

"Tu m'aimes, Reek?"  
Il y eut un silence de mort dans la chambre. Seul le battement de cœur de Reek étant audible. "Oui..."  
"Bien ... Qui voudrait d'une chose brisée tel que toi de toute façon, mh?" Poursuivit Ramsay d'une voix endormie.

 _Je ne sais pas, surement personne._

"Mais ne t'en fais pas Reek, je suis là, moi."

 _Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur,_ chuchota Théon en retenant un sanglot.

 **[...]**

Théon était réglé comme une montre suisse. Il se réveillait toujours avant Ramsay sous les coups de sept heures du matin. Il ne commençait son travail qu'à partir de neuf heures, mais le rouquin avait ses petites habitudes.

 _ **07:00**_

Son passage dans la salle de bain n'était jamais des plus plaisants, surtout après avoir passé une nuit acharnée avec Ramsay. De nouvelles griffures ornaient son corps à la peau de lait si facile à marquer, du sang séché en un filet sanguinolent était le témoin de la violence de 'leurs' ébats nocturnes.

Chaque centimétres de son corps le dégouttait.

 _ **07:30**_

Le petit déjeuner était le moment de la journée préféré de Théon. C'était peut-être infantile de se l'avouer, mais il attendait impatiemment que le jour se lève pour manger deux bonnes tartines de confiture accompagnées de son jus d'orange et son café noir. C'était son petit moment de confort et peut-être même que c'était la seule nourriture qu'il était encore capable d'apprécier.

 _ **07:50**_

Il ne fallait pas blâmer Théon pour ses choix numérique lorsqu'il s'agissait de télévision. Surtout pas à huit heure du matin ... Entre les télé-achats, les dessins-animés et les documentaires sur les animaux ou Hitler, il fallait bien choisir. Et ce matin, il était plutôt intéressé par un documentaire sur le grand requin blanc.

C'était fascinant de voir qu'une espèce n'ayant pas été conçut pour sauter hors de l'eau ait autant évolué au point d'avoir développer une technique de chasse surprenante. Le squale pouvait sauter hors de l'eau pour attraper l'otarie qui tentait de fuir.

 _ **08:30**_

La télé fut enfin tournée sur **OFF** lorsque son alarme sonna et Théon attrapa sa veste et ses clefs de voiture avant de s'en aller de l'appartement pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Il ne se retourna même pas une seule fois pour vérifier si Ramsay l'épiait.

 **[...]**

Théon serrait les dents pour ne pas geindre et alarmer les autres, il se forçait à sourire face aux clients mais la douleur était constante. Même le plus petit mouvement le faisait souffrir.

"Hey, Théon." L'interpella sa collègue de travail. "Tu boites depuis ce matin, t'es sûr que ça va?"  
Le rouquin finit de nettoyer la table sur laquelle il était penché avant de se tourner vers elle, le regard quelque peu fuyant. "O-Oui ... Ça va aller. Je termine mon service dans une heure de toute façon. Si ... Si vraiment demain ça ne va pas mieux, je demanderais à ce qu'on me remplace."  
La jeune femme secoua la tête tout en relâchant un soupir agacé, elle connaissait Théon. Elle savait que quelque chose le tracassait. "Théon ... Si tu veux en parler, je suis là, tu sais ? Y a presque personne dans ce foutu fast-food."  
"Non, vraiment," le rassura Théon avec un faux sourire qu'il avait apprit à perfectionner avec le temps. "Kyra, ça va."  
"Huh, si tu le dis ..."

Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue, feintant l'indifférence mais lorsque Théon lui tourna le dos, elle continua de le regarder quelques secondes, comme si il allait se retourner soudainement en changeant d'avis pour lui avouer ce qui n'allait pas mais Théon ne fit rien de tel alors elle lâcha l'affaire et retourna aux siennes.

Le rouquin avait toujours été un beau parleur. Parler avait toujours été un terrain sur lequel il était à l'aise. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait dissipé. Il demandait parfois aux clients de se répéter. Alors qu'il préparait un café noir glacé, une cliente entra dans le magasin. Il la laissa avancer jusqu'au niveau d'une table mais la personne en question continua sa route, droit sur lui jusqu'à ce que le silence dans le restaurant ne soit perturbé par une claque sonore.

Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent de surprise alors que sa joue rougissait doucement.

"Ne. T'approche. Plus. De. Nous." Lui ordonna-t'elle, hachurant précisément chaque mots entre ses dents.  
"S-Sansa ... ?"  
"Oh, Oh ! Pas de _'Sansa ?_ ', Théon ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !"  
Bien sûr que non qu'il ne savait pas, à moitié. L'ancien Théon, _l'arrogant_ , aurait demandé de quoi elle parlait avec un sourire en coin mais c'était du passé. Il baissa le regard, fuyant délibérément les yeux meurtriers de la rousse. "Pardon ... Mais ... Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler ..."  
"Jon ! Il est rentré hier soir, complètement défoncé ! Je n'ai pas cherché loin pour savoir pourquoi."  
"Ecoute ... Je ... Pour ma défen-" tenta de souffler Théon alors que tout les regards étaient plantés sur lui.  
"NON ! Toi ! Ecoute." Théon n'osa pas en rajouter, le regard bas. "Ma mère va contacter le juge. Tu ne pourras plus approcher qui que ce soit de la famille Stark à moins de vingt mètres. Une chance qu'elle ne porte pas plainte ! Mère est vraiment trop bonne avec _toi_."

Elle cracha ce dernier mot avant de s'en aller, sans laisser le temps à Théon de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était vrai qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur mais ... Il ne l'avait jamais détesté.

Alors pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi avec lui ?

Théon était sous le choc. Il n'entendait pas Kyra qui l'appelait. C'est la voix grave de son manager qui le sorti de son état second.

"Greyjoy, dans mon bureau."

[...]

" _Vous êtes viré. Vous comprenez que l'on ne peut pas garder des personnes comme vous dans cet établissement ... N'est-ce pas ? [...] Je suis sincèrement désolé [...] j'espère que tout s'arrangera pour vous. Au revoir, Théon._ "

Comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça, il fallait que la pluie vienne en rajouter une couche. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os en à peine cinq minutes alors qu'il rejoignait sa voiture.

En claquant la porte de sa voiture, il déposa ses mains sur le volant et renversa sa tête doucement contre le siège de son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique, le désespoir.

Il n'avait perdu que son travail.

 _Non, bien plus que ça._

Il avait perdu sa seconde famille.

Il n'avait aucun ami.

Ramsay ?

Non.

Non, non, non, non ...

Il n'était pas son ami.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une forme trempée frappa plusieurs fois contre sa fenêtre, l'arrachant à ses pensées sombres. Son cœur palpitant à cause de la surprise, il fit descendre sa fenêtre et reconnu presque aussitôt les boucles rousses de Robb Stark. Théon ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois devant lui, cherchant ses mots mais rien ne sorti, il était paniqué, prit par surprise par cette visite inattendue. L'autre tremblait comme une feuille, ses cheveux collés sur son crâne à cause de l'eau de pluie.

"Théon, on doit parler."

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Stark contourna la voiture, Théon le suivant du regard. Il s'assit à l'intérieur du véhicule à ses cotés et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, essuyant quelques gouttes d'eau sur son visage avant de se tourner vers son ami, l'air grave.

"Ecoute ... Je sais pas par où commencer ... Mais, ma mère est ... Furieuse. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça." Il vit Robb un peu mal à l'aise se mordre la lèvre. "Ma mère a trouvé Jon dans un sale état ce matin et donc, on a eu le droit à un sermon de famille toute la mâtiné en ce qui concerne la drogue, l'honneur de la famille et tout ce baratin qu'on ne cesse de me rabâcher depuis que je suis petit. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était toi et pourtant, il a tout fait pour nier. Elle a peur que Jon devienne comme toi, tu sais très bien comme elle est avec lui ... Sans pitié." Robb ajouta après une courte pause avec un peu plus d'amertume dans sa voix. "avec moi, surtout. Elle t'a déjà éloigné de nous par 'sécurité', mais elle insiste, elle ne veut pas que Jon devienne comme toi pour ne pas m'entraîner dans vos délires de junkie ... Me voir sombrer aussi dans tout 'ça' sous mauvaise influence parce que Jon ferait tout pour se venger d'elle."

Théon ne pouvait que hocher la tête face à tout ça. Qu'avait-il à dire à Robb ? C'était vrai. Catelyn ? Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il n'avait rien à dire. Rien. Rien du tout ... Il n'avait aucun droit. Il ne décidait plus de rien. C'était une autre personne que se chargeait de tout ça.

En fin de compte, il n'avait jamais contrôlé quoi que ce soit dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Théon secoua alors la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le jeune Stark le devança. "C'est pas juste ! Non, c'est pas juste ça ! Elle a pas le droit de me traiter comme un gosse de onze ans. Elle a pas le droit de te faire passer pour ... Pour une personne dégueulasse qui pourrait ruiner ma vie. Elle a pas le droit, Théon ! Parce qu'elle n'a jamais sut qui tu étais réellement !"  
"R-Robb ... ?" Fut tout ce que l'autre put murmurer avec sa voix tremblante parce que maintenant, le grand Robb Stark pleurait dans sa voiture à cause de lui.  
"Elle a décidé seule de tout ça, j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire !" Continua l'autre plus agité. "Elle va te coller les flics aux bask' si tu t'approches encore de nous. T'es mon meilleur ami Théon, un frère, confident, bordel de merde Théon, on a couché ensemble ! Ça veut peut-être rien dire pour elle, mais pour moi ... Pour moi ..."

 _Que dois-je faire ?!_

 _C'est peut-être un piège bien penser de Catelyn_ , murmura la voix de Reek au fond de son crâne alors que son ami pleurer à lui en déchirer le coeur. _Le genre de plan où elle demanderait à Robb Stark de jouer la comédie,_ continua Reek _. Et le moment où tu le toucheras ... Tu iras en prison. Ramsay ne va pas apprécier ..._

Robb ne fera pas ça. Robb n'est pas comme sa mère !

Reek ne répondit pas cette fois. Théon en profita pour tendre doucement sa main vers la joue de Robb pour le réconforter, les mots lui manquant, et aussitôt que leurs peaux entrèrent en contactes, Stark se jeta sur lui dans une étreinte qui lui en coupa le souffle.

Comment Reek pouvait-il penser une seule seconde que son meilleur ami était mauvais au point de lui faire un coup-bas de la sorte ? Robb était la meilleur chose qu'il possédait.

"Je suis désolé ..." Murmura Théon tout près de l'oreille de son ami, ne sachant pas lui-même pourquoi il s'excusait mais il se sentait dans le devoir de le faire, inconsciemment. Peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable d'être la raison pour laquelle il pleurait dans ses bras. "Tellement désolé ..." Il frotta doucement le dos de son homologue afin de le calmer et manifestement, ses petits gestes avaient l'air d'être efficace. "Tu es venu ici comment ?"  
"J'ai prit ma voiture ... Elle est garée devant ton boulot ... Sansa m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle t'avait parlé. Tu sais ... Elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ... Elle t'aime aussi, ma mère l'a obligé à jouer ce rôle, elle savait que ni moi ni Jon aurait eut le cran de le faire. Elle pleurait au téléphone ... Elle pleurait parce qu'elle a vu à quelle point elle tenait à toi."  
"Elle a très bien joué son rôle ..." Murmura Théon le cœur lourd. "Mais elle n'a jamais été une grande menteuse ..."  
"Elle a le nez qui se retrousse quand elle ment ..." Souffla Robb avec un petit rire qui s'ensuivit d'un reniflement sonore.  
"Oui, huh ... J'ai eu du mal à le remarquer mais c'était bien là."

Robb se tut, ainsi que Théon. Seule la pluie avait l'air de vouloir chanter pour eux. Ils laissèrent le temps s'écouler, quelques minutes, quelques heures. Ils restèrent là à discuter, rattraper le temps perdu mais Théon prenait soin de ne pas en dire trop sur sa vie avec Ramsay.

Puis Robb regarda son téléphone et annonça qu'il devait être rentré pour le dîner. Ils échangèrent tout deux un regard déçu et ce fut Stark qui s'avança pour voler un baiser à Théon. D'abord chaste, puis lorsque Greyjoy vint à son tour pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, ils se laissèrent emporter par la fougue.

Robb était certes moins doué que Jon, mais ça ne dérangeait pas le plus vieux qui profitait de chaque secondes. Son bras gauche vint agripper le bas du dos de son amant alors que l'autre était dans les cheveux humides du plus jeune. Il tirait parfois sur ses boucles rousses pour le guider, le presser contre lui. Les formes de Robb épousaient parfaitement celles de son partenaire et rapidement, la chaleur commença à grimper.

"Théon ..." Soupira Robb entre deux baisers. "On devrait trouver un Hôtel ..."  
"Mais ... Ta mère ... ?"  
"Je lui enverrais un message. Sil te plait ... Théon ...?"

[...]

Les mains satinées de Robb glissèrent lentement sur les hanches de Théon jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ses cuisses puis la pression de ses doigts s'intensifia juste assez pour laisser quelques marques sur son corps, agrippant doucement sa peau entre ses membres au plus grand plaisir de Théon qui soupira en enlaçant la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Ils étaient dans le noir, à la demande de Théon, alors il était plus facile de se concentrer sur le sons que produisait Robb. Cette respiration profonde et irrégulière qu'il avait lorsqu'il émanait de plaisir pour l'autre.

Robb se pencha en avant doucement, collant son ventre au siens alors que sa bouche, ses lèvres traçaient un sillon de baisers humides le longs de sa clavicule, puis sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte lentement à son oreille qu'il mordilla doucement. Le gémissement de Greyjoy lui fit lentement onduler ses hanches contre celles de son amant et quand l'autre en eut un hoquet de plaisir, il recommença, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que Théon le supplie de le prendre.

 **[...]**

"Tu es sûr que ça va Théon ?"  
"Mh ...? Oui, oui ça va ..." Mentis le rouquin un peu nerveux en raccompagnant Robb à la porte de l'hôtel. Mais l'autre avait l'air dubitatif, et il avait bien raison de l'autre.  
"Je ne sais pas quand ... Quand on pourra se voir de nouveau mais Théon, je t'aime."

 **[...]**

Le téléphone de Théon avait vibré tôt ce matin mais en présence de Robb, il n'avait pas pre^été attention au mobile mais ...Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

 **RAMSAY  
08:40**

 **"J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, sera plus amusant ce soir."**

 **[...]**

Théon essayait de ne pas y penser mais toute la journée, l'angoisse avait été sa petite amie. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant de rentrer chez lui. Il devait vendre le plus de pilules possibles pour au moins espérer réduire sa punition mais sa marchandise avait l'air de ne pas intéresser grand monde ce soir.

Au quatrième verres d'alcool, Théon commençait à transpirer. Il allait être victime d'une crise d'angoisse si il n'agissait pas tout de suite. Il avait l'impression de voir Ramsay partout. Sur le canapé, appuyé sur un mur dans un coin de la pièce. Il hallucinait. C'était mauvais.

"Hey man ! Ça va ?"

C'était censé être à lui de dire ça. Il était censé rester clean, lucide, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait vomir. Son estomac convulsait. Il secoua la tête et poussa l'étranger sur le coté qui lui demanda : "c'quoi ton problème" mais Théon l'ignora, progressant vers la sorti avant que ses yeux ne se plantent dans ceux d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ces yeux bleus glacés et cruels. Le sourire carnassier de Ramsay fut la dernière chose qu'il aperçut lorsqu'il quitta le lieu de la fête en courant à en perdre haleine dans la rue.

A quoi bon courir ? Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir bien loin de Ramsay. Il savait comment tout ça allait se finir : _Mal_.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son appartement, il referma la porte à clé derrière lui, déposa la liasse de billets et les dix pour cent de drogue qu'il n'avait pas réussi à vendre sur la table basse avant de se mettre à tourner dans l'appartement comme un animale sauvage que l'on aurait piégé.

Théon se figea brusquement. Le sons d'un trousseau de clés que l'on tournait dans la serrure l'interpella. Il recula de plusieurs pas, les larmes coulants déjà le longs de ses joues. Ses genoux devinrent assez faibles, tremblants, au point qu'ils ne le soutiennent plus.

Ramsay entra dans l'appartement, ce même sourire effrayant du chat Cheshire sur le visage. Il fit tournoyer les clés et les lança sur la table. Théon avait complètement négligé le détail que, Bolton avait un double.

"La leçon avec Jon ne t'a pas suffit, Reek ?"

Le plus vieux fit un pas en avant mais Reek ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Prendre le risque de faire enrager son bourreau était une très, très mauvaise idée. Il se mit à fixer le sol, tremblant comme une feuille morte. Frêle, faible.

"Je t'ai ... Parlé, Reek." Sa voix calme était plus alarmante que lorsqu'il lui hurlait dessus.  
"J'ai ... C'était ... Pas ... C'était pas ..."

Reek se retrouva au sol, emporté par la force du coup de Ramsay. Il n'osa pas bouger de sa position, les mains sur son visage alors que de son nez s'écoulait du sang.

"Parler, on apprend ça en maternel, Reek. Alors ..." Il attrapa son captif par les cheveux et le redressa à sa hauteur. "Tu vas clairement me dire, pour qui tu t'es prit ?"  
Les yeux remplis de terreurs, Reek était dans l'impossibilité de dire un mot correcte.

Ramsay perdait patience. Il était déjà assez remonté pour l'infidélité de _sa chose_ , mais en plus, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le restant de pilule qu'il n'avait pas réussit à vendre.

"Je vais te donner une raison de ne pas clairement parler Reek."

Le cœur de Reek s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. La folie dans le regard de son persécuteur était hors de contrôle.

 **[...]**

Lorsque Théon se réveilla, il était dans la salle à manger, allongé sur le carrelage gelé. La douleur le réveilla comme un violent coup de marteau en pleine face. Il se mit à geindre comme un animale blessé. Le gout du sang était présent dans sa bouche et Théon découvrit avec horreur que des dents manquaient à l'appel lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur l'espace qui aurait dut contenir ses dents. Il avait le bras gauche fracturé, des doigts brisés.

Si frêle, si faible.

De vagues morceaux de souvenirs vinrent alors l'assiéger. Ramsay l'avait battu avec ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Théon se mit à pleurer. Il sanglota au sol, ne sachant que faire. Il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide. Il n'en avait pas la force non plus. Il avait envie de mourir. Il voulait que tout ça cesse.

Il tenta de se relever mais glissa dans son propre sang. Sa cheville droite brisée ne l'aida guère mais au bout de quelques essaie, il se dit que ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain était la meilleur des façons de procéder.

Il arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à la baignoire et se hissa avec peine jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se poser au fond de la baignoire. Il resta quelques minutes à regarder le plafond avant de se redresser et allumer l'eau chaude.

L'eau prit une teinte légèrement rose, c'était presque ... Une jolie couleur.

Théon était lasse, fatiguer de se battre. Il voulait se reposer. Se reposer sans craindre qu'une personne ne lui fasse du mal. Il voulait ... Que son angoisse permanente, son anxiété, s'en aillent. Il était à court d'options, piégé.

L'eau monta doucement jusqu'à son nombril, assombrissant ses habits qu'il avait gardé sur lui et il la laissa monter d'avantage, pourquoi l'arrêter ? C'était une chaleur réconfortante. Elle atténuait un peu l'agonie de son corps.

Il tourna légèrement le regard sur le coté et aperçut le rasoir posé à coté de lui, comme un sombre cadeau de la part de quiconque l'avait entendu là-haut.

Il vit le visage de Jon, sa tignasse de jais aux boucles incoiffable, la façon qu'il avait de lui montrer qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais au fond ... Il n'avait été question que de fierté de gamin de quinze ans, Jon ne détestait pas Théon, il l'aimait mais avait trop de fierté pour lui dire. Il vit le visage de Robb, rayonnant, son sourire chaleureux qui l'avait tant de fois réchauffer après la tornade glaciale qu'était Catelyn Stark. Sansa, sa sœur adoptive dont il savait que la beauté ne cesserait de croître avec l'âge. Arya, cette jeune louve indomptable, toujours partante pour jouer à des jeux de garçons malgré sa carrure de jeune femme. Rickon et Bran ...

"Je suis désolé ... Tellement désolé ... Mais c'est assez pour un seul homme ... Je voulais pas en arriver là."

Il ne senti presque rien lorsque la lame glissa sur sa peau pâle.

Il détourna le regard et ferma les yeux alors que l'eau continuait à monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son menton. Il sentait la chaleur de l'eau le faire divaguer lentement, l'engourdir, ou était-ce la perte de sang importante ? Il avait l'impression de flotter entre l'espace et le temps. Le clapotement de l'eau lui rappelait sa maison d'enfance au bord de la mer. Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Yara. Il espérait qu'elle ne le déteste pas pour ça.

Lentement, son esprit glissa hors de lui au rythme du sang qui gouttait sur le carrelage blanc comme les grains de sables d'un sablier. C'était bientôt finit.

Il senti vaguement quelqu'un le soulever, le secouer, hurler, mais ça semblait si lointain à présent. Il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage de Ramsay.

Théon aurait juré avoir senti une larme tomber sur sa joue.

Mais Théon était libre de partir où il le voulait à présent.

* * *

 _WOW ! Alors, heu, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais ... Sur une chanson de Mélanie Martinez, je me suis pris d'une ... Idée de Fanfic. Et, j'ai également voulut tester le style d'écriture anglais que je trouve ... Super sympa en fait. J'ai prit plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction. J'aime beaucoup Théon alors je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir fait subir ça ... Geh. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire !_

 _Aussi, ah, ah, je corrigerais les fautes ! Il est 03:05 du matin et je suis pas sûr de vraiment assumer parce que je travaille ah ah. N'hésitez pas à checker ma bio que j'update assez souvent !_

 _Sur ce,_

 _La bise,  
tendresse et wubbalubbadubdub._


End file.
